


Makoto Niijima Week 2020

by TyrantLizardKing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crossover, Dancing, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Law, Makoto Niijima Week, Motorcycles, Other, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing
Summary: My contributions to Makoto Niijima Week 2020.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: Makoto Niijima Week 2020





	1. Day One: Law

Nary was there ever any sound in the room of Makoto Niijima. Many would call her out of touch for having little taste in music, for choosing to spend many a free night studying it away. But it was only logical for her to do so: how would she get into a good college and find a good job if she was lazy?

The textbook laid out across her wooden desk was one of law and order. A personal connection for the girl; her family carried a long lineage of dutiful police officers and lawyers. Makoto herself had aspirations to be a police officer- no, police  _ commissioner  _ in her future.

Law was also what her sister studied and now practiced as a member of the Public Prosecutor’s Office. Highly accomplished was Sae Niijima: over 40 cases won without fail. Incredible how successful one could be, working to enact lawful justice with pride in their step. That was what Makoto wanted to be; just like her sister.

Turning the page, she began jotting notes on what it meant to be on the wrong side of the law. Criminals were those who stole, murdered, abused, and generally did what was called unjust. It was the duty of society to see wrongdoers tried and punished for their rebellion.

Rebellion...like those Phantom Thieves the news often talked about? Makoto’s mind remembered how she had witnessed the live confession of Ichiryusai Madarame in the city plaza recently. Investigators pointed towards a calling card he had received, very reminiscent of the ones that appeared at her school targeting Suguru Kamoshida.

And both of these men, after receiving said cards, experienced a so-called “change of heart” that led to them admitting to their numerous crimes. Two public icons, who appeared to be law-abiding people, now awaited their court appearances.

Makoto’s pencil came to a halt. The book said nothing of the sort, but she debated adding something outside of the curriculum to her notes. Notes on the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the group that appeared from nowhere in April and were slowly gaining influence in Tokyo.

With no idea who they were, let alone  _ what  _ they were, all she could do was draw her own conclusions via the few facts present. From what she had gathered, the Phantom Thieves committed themselves to exposing nefarious secrets and having the perpetrators surrender themselves to the authorities. This much was apparent.

The real question: was it right? Who told these people to take the law into their own hands? Why not let the police and courts handle it, as they always were supposed to? For what purpose did the Phantom Thieves feel it was necessary to become public vigilantes? What kind of methods did they employ? Do they have any sense of morals or ethics? Who was their leader? Why make themselves so apparent and yet remain anonymous?

And why did so many people want them destroyed?

Makoto stopped and looked at her notebook. Her brain had gone over the contemplation and scribbled her thoughts down without permission. But she didn’t mind. No, rather Makoto felt that her sister might be interested in talking about this sometime. Conversation was rough for the two, but surely a topic on law with her would go smoothly, no?

A sigh. It was past 10pm, and now her thoughts had trailed off from academics and into the realm of make-believe. Pulling out of her chair, Makoto found herself looking out of her window. It was a stormy night; her eyes could make out lightning strikes in the distance. Rainfall pounded against the building which protected her and its other residents from.

She had a painful but intriguing thought come to her now; what would her father have to say about all of this? He had taught both of his daughters about the importance of living life properly and orderly. Would he, a man who devoted much of his own life towards protecting his city, have approved of these new vigilantes that were exposing criminals their own way?

Seeing her reflection in the glass pane, she shook her head. Makoto was tired, and had thought about unimportant subjects too much for her own good. Time was it she slipped into her pajamas and rested up for the next day.

Usually not one to dream, the young Niijima tonight experienced a false reality where she too could change peoples’ hearts. Her oafish principal, the mystery men who killed her father, and...Sae?!

That awoke her, just before the roaring thunder got the chance to do so itself. Makoto felt her face to make sure she wasn’t still dreaming, but couldn’t shake her sudden guilt over the prospects that dream had provided her. It was unlawful to consider something like that, wasn’t it?

Sighing, and wishing she had someone- anyone -to speak with, she slowly managed to fall back asleep. If only she hadn’t brushed off that boy who often came to see her in the library. 

Maybe he could provide her with the answers she sought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't going to participate because I felt unconfident, and yet here we are. I whipped this up in about an hour, my first time trying to participate in a themed week like this. I'll try to produce more, be sure to check out other people's works as well!


	2. Day Two: Friendship

_ This is the clinic he recommended to me? _

The building exterior seemed rather unremarkable. Observantly, she read the sign above her head.

“TAKEMI MEDICAL CLINIC”

_ It seems suspicious, but Ren spoke highly of it ...so why is no one visiting? Is it even open? _

Curiosity was the main thing that pulled Makoto inside, ahead of her need for new vitamins. Immediately she found herself in the foyer, professionally designed yet devoid of patients. 

Examining the magazine rack, and then the medical charts, the young Niijima was rather impressed by the effort put into this office. Ren had recommended it to her with the utmost of faith, and she trusted his judgement deeply.

“Can I help you there?”

“Huh?” Turning around revealed Makoto to the office’s owner, who had been there the whole time. She was taken aback by her flashy appearance: bob-cut hair, a spiked choker with necklace, and what appeared to be a sleeveless top. To the average person, this doctor would unnerve them at the slightest glance.

But Makoto Niijima was not ordinary in any sense. Further observation revealed bags under the doctor’s eyes, a glimpse into something more.

“Yes, you can. I’m looking to buy some new medicine for my sister and I.” Makoto approached Takemi calmly, who had lowered the catalogue present in her hands.

Takemi opened her mouth to reply, but instead did a once-over of Makoto’s own attire. “That uniform...you go to my guinea pig’s high school, don’t you?”

“G...Guinea pig?” This flabbergasted her, yet she realized that Takemi could only be referring to one person. “Oh, you mean Ren Amamiya.”

“That’s him.” Takemi smiled with an air of pride. “If not for him my doors would be closed. You two friends?”

“Actually,” Makoto sheepishly crossed her arms, “he’s my boyfriend.”

“Really?” Takemi rose from her chair, appearing intrigued. “You don’t look like his type.”

Makoto wasn’t sure how to feel about that remark. “That’s what many people say, and honestly what I thought at first too. But-”

She was cut off by light laughter from Takemi. “Relax, lady. I know he’s a good guy; helped me out of a bind and then some. Don’t lose him.”

“Oh, I-I won’t.”

“Now,” Takemi’s body language shifted to a more professional position “enough about him. You said you were interested in purchasing vitamins from me, yes?”

Finally Makoto was able to regain her composure. “That’s right. Ren told me about how effective your products have been for him, and recommended them to me for my restock.”

“Well, give me names and I’ll see what I’ve got to give.”

One by one Makoto listed off the vitamins and medicine she kept in her apartment, pleased to find that Takemi had everything she needed.

“That all?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Alright, just sign your name here before payment.” Makoto complied, and then handed the clipboard back to Takemi, who read her name. “Makoto Niijima, hm?”

“That is my name, yes.”

Takemi pushed a pen against her chin. “Are you related to that young prosecutor I’ve seen in the news?”

Makoto gulped. “Y-Yes, I’m her younger sister.”

Takemi noticed Makoto’s body tensen up. “You look uncomfortable after hearing that fact.”

Makoto’s eyes turned away from the doctor’s. “Well, my sister and I aren’t on the best terms right now…” She sounded upset, remembering their last home dinner together.

Thinking quickly, Takemi rose from her chair to get her client’s attention. “Could you please head to the exam room? I want to check up on you.”

The young girl was surprised, but decided to follow along. Takemi was already Ren’s doctor, having in fact been the Phantom Thieves’ primary source of medical supplies since their inception. Makoto wasn’t sure if Takemi herself was aware of their escapades, and so chose to leave that unmentioned.

Seeing as she was now a patient, Makoto seated herself on the bed before taking a look around the office. It had everything one might expect in a place of medicine, and so again she found herself puzzled as to why business seemed to be on the slow side.

After a few moments of waiting, Takemi entered and seated herself across from her patient. Makoto took note of her full uniform now, surprised that a public doctor would come to work in open-toed high heels. 

Takemi proceeded to run several basic tests, and then asked questions based on her findings.

“Do you get enough rest?”

“I aim for eight hours of sleep per night.”

“What is your diet like?”

“Home-cooked meals, made with natural ingredients. I keep my sodium intake down, and exercise regularly in Aikido practice.”

“I can tell. Physically, your body is in great condition. For a student, you’re quite active.”

Makoto felt now she could ask her question. “If that’s the case, why did you call me in here?”

Takemi looked up from her clipboard at her new patient. “Hm? I noticed that you grew uneasy upon mention of your sister. That piqued my curiosity, and plus you look like you’ll be my second genuine patient.”

“Who was the first?”

Takemi smiled at Makoto. “My lovely little guinea pig, of course.”

_ Does she like me because we both know Ren? _

“Um, is this checkup going on my bill?” Makoto felt a little embarrassed.

“No, you’re already paying for the vitamins. Consider this a friendly gesture.” Takemi gave her patient a reassuring wink. “I’m no therapist, but I suggest you work things out with your sister. That should help your mind and body both a great deal.”

“I-I’ll see what I can do.” Makoto pressed her palms on the bed to leave, but then remembered her manners. “Thank you doctor.”

“Doctor Tae Takemi, and it’s my pleasure. Any friend of my guinea pig is a friend of my own.”

Makoto still had questions, but didn’t wish to dampen things. Returning outside, she paid for the supplies.

“Come back anytime you like. Perhaps you can be a gerbil for me?”

“Gerbil?” Makoto exclaimed.

“Just a joke. Give your boyfriend my regards.”

Makoto thanked her once more, and departed. Takemi was quite different from their family doctor, but it pleased her to see that Ren had apparently helped more people outside of the Phantom Thieves.

Though she still bore questions, Makoto recognized that she had made a friend today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly not overly pleased with how this turned out. I've wanted to write interactions between Makoto and Tae for a while, but I think I can do better. Regardless, see you all tomorrow!


	3. Day Three: Motherhood

“I need to see her.”

The guard glanced down at his watch without much care. “You’ll have twelve minutes with the suspect.”

“Damn it, Wataru, she’s my daughter.”

“Of course.” Wataru opened the door to the interrogation room without changing his cold expression. Makoto canceled eye contact with him as she made her way inside to confront her daughter, Yuri Amamiya.

When Yuri looked up to see her mother standing there, both women wanted to cry. Makoto sat herself down, trying to remain calm.

“We only have twelve minutes. Tell me why you’re here.”

Yuri held her shoulder, looking away from her mother. Her quiet demeanour needed to subside if she were to get out of this.

“Yuri, _please_ …”

“It wasn’t my fault.” Her grey eyes met Makoto’s crimson ones; she had been born with some of Ren’s features. “Shinji just said I had to watch...I-I didn’t expect him to have a gun…”

“I thought you weren’t spending time with that boy anymore.” Makoto’s arms were folded, her detective attire making her look more intimidating to her already timid daughter.

“He didn’t leave me with a choice.”

“What?”

“He…” Yuri’s head bowed down as her back slouched against the metal chair “...he said he would destroy my life if I didn’t follow along…”

Something resembling a smirk appeared on Makoto’s face. “Did you remind him your mother is a police officer, and your father a politician?”

“I did.” Her hands were fidgeting. “And he just laughed saying his grandfather is a supreme judge that lets him do whatever he wants.”

Makoto shook her head. “Sounds like poor parenting to me.”

“Mom…” Yuri leaned in, her lips trembling “I was scared. I didn’t want what happened with Dad when he was my age to happen to me now.”

Quietly, Makoto reached out and grasped her daughter’s hands in her own. “And yet sweetheart, you still did the right thing.”

“W-What?”

“Just like your father, you tried to help. That anonymous call we received was from you, wasn’t it?”

Yuri appeared flustered, but then found a small grin. “Y-Yeah, I couldn’t let Shinji get away with robbery again…”

“We’ve got him this time. He can’t lie his way out of this like before, I promise.”

Now Yuri returned to being worried. “S-So then, what’s going to happen to me? Am I still going to jail?”

“Once I can get the case and prove you were an unwilling participant, you’ll be fine. You know your aunt will do everything she can for you if it goes to court.”

“Okay.” Yuri remained unmoved. “I’m sorry Mom.”

“Honey…” Makoto relaxed herself, changing her tone from professional to motherly “I rushed in here because I was scared you were hurt, or had done something wrong. But that wasn’t the case.”

“I still got arrested.”

“And I’ll talk to my chief about that. When I’m commissioner, things will be better in the force.”

A bang on the door. Makoto looked at Wataru through the window, who pointed to the man next to him: Ren had shown up.

“Dad…” Yuri was embarrassed.

“Yuri, look at me.”

“But-!”

“You did nothing wrong. You didn’t commit a crime of your own volition. You are not in trouble.”

Her daughter nodded. 

“Now promise me that this is all true.”

“I-It is, I promise.”

“Good.” She wanted to hug and comfort her young one, but not while there was a camera on them. Regrettably, she rose from her seat to exit the interrogation room. “I’ll be taking you home no later than tonight, I swear.”

Yuri said nothing, still appearing shaken even knowing she was innocent.

Outside of the interrogation room, Makoto and Ren conversed.

“Do you think we should transfer her to another school?” He pondered.

“That’s what she’s afraid of. This happened out of her fear of getting her life ruined as yours did back then.”

“Hm.” Her husband thought to himself in the same position he always took. “This Shinji Kakushi person could use a change of heart.”

She glared at him. “You’ll never stop using that term, will you?”

He shook his head with a smile. Despite the situation, he remained calm as he always did. “I know you love it.”

Makoto knew he was right. “Well, in any case, I should be able to clear this up today. She’s innocent, was even the one who called the station.”

“Really?” Ren looked at their daughter playing with her hair, her common nervous tic. “Yuri’s stronger than she gives herself credit for.”

“I agree.” Makoto found herself closer to her husband. “Perhaps it’s time I finally taught her some aikido…”

“I like the sound of that.”

“One thing is for sure: I don’t want this ever happening again. When I’m commissioner, and you’re part of the cabinet…”

He kissed her. “One day at a time, Mako.”

Even at this age, he still managed to make her blush. “Yes, one day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time experimenting with Makoto and Ren's future. This was REALLY hard for me to craft up, but I've always had the idea that their daughter should be named Yuri. It just works for me.


	4. Day Four: Free Day

“Hey.”

“Good afternoon. Ready to go?” Compared to when they’d first met, the girl’s posture appeared much more upbeat now. With her bag hoisted over one shoulder and a large smile across her face, Makoto Niijima had seen a resurgence in self-confidence. No longer was she the robotic Miss President studying day and night, for she had someone that held a place in her heart like no other: Ren Amamiya.

However, today he did not appear his usual self. Makoto over the summer had grown quite accustomed to Ren being quiet but giving off an air of confidence. He was the observant type, usually listening to what others had to say before speaking his mind, though when alone with her the boy could be quite affectionate. These traits and more had blossomed their once false relationship into a true one, though they had just gotten together earlier in the week. In the Crossroads bar where he confessed his true feelings, Ren appeared quite determined to make Makoto happy. But today, after school, in front of the student council room where she promised to wait for him, he was back to his usual self. No, worse. The transfer student wore a more glum expression; he had done some thinking.

“You don’t look well.” Makoto was quick to notice his slight discomfort.

“Huh? No, I just…” Ren found himself looking around at other students walking by, glaring at their two favourite targets for defamation conferring with one another.

“Tell me. I don’t want any secrets between us.” Despite being shorter than him at full height by a noticeable degree, Makoto exhibited a proper air of authority towards the boy. There was a certain motherly feel in her approaches towards peoples’ problems.

Scratching his head and then leaning closer, he confided in her. “I was doing some thinking during our lunch period…”

“And?”

A sigh. Whatever he was feeling, he was quite hesitant to share with Makoto. 

“Ren…” 

“I’m worried about... your reputation.”

Her stern expression dropped; Ren was concerned over  _ her  _ reputation? What about his own?

“W-What do you mean?” Instinctively she felt the urge to take his hands in her own, which he embraced. She could feel the warmth of his palms, always writing or typing or swinging a knife around. 

Ren took a deep breath before releasing what he held back. “Makoto, I’m not entirely sure I thought this through all the way. You and I...I love you, I really do, but-”

“But what?” She was worried for him now.

“My reputation...I-I don’t want it damaging your own.” His head was lowered as if ready to accept defeat now.

Makoto was silent.

“I know, I know.’ Ren became defensive in self-panic. “It’s selfish of me to think this way, even though you’ll be graduating with honours after I return home.”

She shut her eyes at him.

“I just…” Their hands squeezed each other’s tighter “...I worry about you.”

Silence. Makoto needed to mentally process what he had just said to her, mere days after they vowed their love to one another. 

Panicking more, Ren began to take her concentrated quietness as cause for further angst. “Makoto, listen, if you want to arrange things so that our meetings are more private I’ll-”

Before he could speak any further he felt her arms wrap around his neck as the girl pulled the boy in for a sudden yet gentle kiss, both participants blushing fiercely as they did so. A large crowd quickly took observations of this.

“Whoa, dude, did the prez just kiss that guy?”

“That’s the transfer student right? I thought he stabbed anyone who got too close!”

“Miss President is banging him now? Come the fuck on!”

Makoto’s arms remained wrapped around Ren, even as he attempted to hide his face from their audience. “M-Makoto, they’re staring…”

“That’s fine.” She spoke quietly enough that only he heard her voice. “I don’t care what others think of us, because I’ve decided to lead my own life again. And I want you to be a part of it, because…” Makoto began to choke slightly, prompting Ren to finish her sentence.

“Because you love me…?”   
  


“...Yes!” She laughed with genuine happiness as Ren now kissed her himself, sending the crowd into a mixture of applause and boos. Some threw trash at them. Others took out their phones for photos to post later. 

But none of that mattered to the pair. What did matter was their happiness, something both lovers were certain of in each other now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie today. This one's a draft I had laying around that I wanted to publish eventually, figured today was a good opportunity. While touching it up a new idea brewed in my head (because that's how I work), but you'll be seeing it soon. Very soon.


	5. Day Five: Summer/Motorcycles

“Man, it’s hot…”

“Why are you complaining?” Morgana scratched himself fiercely. “At least you aren’t covered in fur like me!”

Ryuji patted the feline on the bench playfully. “Yeah? Well I bet when you’re human, you’ll miss all that fuzz ‘n stuff. _If_ you are, that is.”

“Grrr…”

Ren couldn’t even bring himself to laugh, for he was hot too. How long did it take Ann and Yusuke to go clothes shopping?

“Yo, Makoto!” Ryuji called to the tomboy sitting next to her boyfriend, mutually unwilling to make contact lest they experience even more heat. 

“Hm?”

“Check it out, that one kinda looks like yours.”

She turned her neck to the direction her friend was pointing. “What looks like mine now?”

And then she saw it: a high-end customized street motorcycle. It was outfitted with improvements for safety while keeping a good sense of aerodynamics.

Makoto was mesmerized. Anat was fantastic, but she was a part of her mind still. She aspired to own a model as well-fitted as that someday.

“Huh, that looks pretty cool.” Ren examined the paint job; a sleek black with metallic blue flames in the right spots. The helmet itself bore the same design, though its driver was currently absent.

“Man, I can’t wait to get my license one day and buy one of those.” Ryuji fanned himself as Morgana did the same. “Though I’d settle for a car if it meant air conditioning during the summer. Whew!”

Makoto had tuned them out, instead studying the model. She couldn’t make out the exact build, though she did recognize the manufacturer as Yamaha. Contrary to what Ryuji said, it didn’t overly resemble Johanna or Anat beyond shared characteristics.

Ren noted her reaction, and then playfully whispered into her ear “You really love it, don’t you?”

This snapped Makoto out of her trance. “Eh? Oh, um, yes. I think I’d like a real motorcycle of my own someday.” She smiled, but then put a finger to her chin in thought. “Once I’ve acquired my license, that is.”

“So you don’t want one for a birthday present?” He winked.

“B-Birthday?” Her face grew slightly red. “I-I didn’t mention that…”

“Hey man,” Ryuji butted in, “I’ll take you up on that if she’s going to pass.”

“What?!” Makoto looked at the boy. “Ryuji, you’re not even old enough to drive yet.”

“I didn’t say this year! My birthday passed already.” He paused briefly. “Wait, when’s yours Makoto?”

“Mine? It’s April 23rd.”

“Really?” Ren brought himself into the conversation again. “You were in the library studying that day like usual, I remember.”

“I was, yes.” Makoto’s straight seated posture contrasted heavily with the slouched appearances of the boys next to her.

“Tsk.” Ren folded his arms. “I wish I could have done something for you.”

“But we weren’t acquainted back then. You didn’t know it was my birthday.”

“Hm.” He gave her a knowing wink. “Next year, then.”

“Hck!” She turned away before her face blushed again.

“Uh, anyways…” Ryuji appeared slightly lost and asked, “does your sister have a license, Makoto?”

Ren relaxed as Makoto faced them again to answer. “I believe she does, but commutes to work anyway.”

“That’s a shame. Being able to drive a car or motorcycle sounds way more fun than taking the subway everywhere.”

“Well, there are benefits and drawbacks to both options.” Now Makoto found an edge in this conversation. “There are lots of things you need to be aware of when on the road, Ryuji.”

“Such as?” 

Ren noticed Morgana was missing.

Makoto listed her points on her fingers. “Respect for other drivers, obeying signs and hand signals, giving pedestrians the right-of-way, complying with speed limits and weather conditions…”

“That’s a lot!” Ryuji’s eyes bulged. “You hardly have to deal with that stuff in video games.”

“Try studying sometime, Ryuji.” Makoto’s hands folded on her lap complacently. “I have a few books on driving that I could lend you, should you want to get a head start on things.”

Ryuji relaxed himself back against the bench, fanning himself again. “I’ll, uh, think about it.” By this point, he noticed Morgana was missing too. “Hey, where’s our cat?”

“Over there.” Ren pointed back to the motorcycle across the street, where Morgana was prowling around its vicinity.

“What’s he doing?” Makoto wondered.

Ryuji thought aloud, albeit unintelligently. “Crap, is he gonna try to drive it?”

“He can’t do that!” Ren looked at him. “Ryuji, the heat’s getting to your brain.”

Morgana stayed close to the bike, nearly brushing against it as its female owner returned from the street store.

“Woah, dude…” Ryuji was in shock “...that’s a woman if I ever saw one before.”

“What’s Morgana thinking?” Makoto was starting to panic, ignoring Ryuji’s comment. 

The driver, having noticed Morgana’s small form around her vehicle, picked up and cradled him in her arms. Her lovely red hair contrasted his black fur beautifully. A smile was present on her face as she appeared to be speaking to him.

“Dude, she’s gonna take your cat.” Ryuji put a hand on Ren’s shoulder. “You might wanna do something.”

“No, wait.” Ren was cautious, having made eye contact with the woman. Reading each other’s expressions, she carefully crossed the street over to their bench, still holding Morgana.

“Pardon me…” She spoke, one eye covered by her crimson hair “...but would this cat happen to belong to you three?”

“He does.” Ren nodded, with Ryuji tense while Makoto seemed anxious.

“What’s his name?”

“Morgana.” Ren examined her a bit more. “Animal lover?”

She glanced away to think. “...One of my friends has a dog.” Regaining her composure, she handed Morgana back to Ren. “Anyways, here’s your cat. I appreciate him not touching my motorcycle.”

“If I may ask…” Makoto finally found her way in “what model is that?”

“Oh, are you interested in one?” The older woman smiled. “It’s a 2016 V Star 1300 Deluxe, made by Yamaha. I’ve had it modified for myself, though.”

“I see.” Makoto’s face indicated she was taking mental notes. “The paint job looks familiar.”

“It does?” Their new friend glanced over at her motorcycle. “It was a tribute to someone I knew.”

“Someone you knew had blue flames?” Ryuji laughed momentarily, only stopped by her glare.

“Forgive my friend.” Makoto stood up to properly introduce herself. “I’m Makoto Niijima, nice to meet you.” She extended her hand, and the woman shook it.

“A pleasure. I’m Mitsuru Kirijo. Would you like a closer look at my motorcycle?”

Makoto grew excited at this friendly gesture. “Yes! Thank you, Ms. Kirijo.”

Mitsuru led Makoto back to her vehicle, already explaining the specifics. Ren watched with a smile, happy to be seeing his lover express herself even more.

“You dumb cat!” Ryuji scratched Morgana behind the ears. “What were you doing over there?”

“Take it easy! That tickles!” Morgana yelped.

“That was really nice of you to do Makoto a favour like that, Morgana.” Ren brushed Ryuji’s hand off.

“Well that was one reason.”

“One reason?” Both boys said in unison.

Morgana looked at Makoto and Mitsuru, currently showing off the engine, before commenting “Something felt oddly similar about that Kirijo woman, and the design of her bike made me a little more curious.”

“As in...you think she’s a Persona user?” Ren thought aloud.

“Her? With those good looks?” Ryuji was smitten. “Dude she wouldn’t need a Persona to be strong. I’ll bet she’s like mega rich, or somethin’.”

“I don’t know. Call it a gut feeling, I guess.” Morgana brushed it away.

After a few minutes more, Makoto bid Mitsuru farewell as she took off down the street at a comfortable speed. She returned to the group very happy. “That was amazing!”

“Congratulations on making a new friend.” Ren motioned for her to sit back down with them.

“We exchanged numbers. Mitsuru offered to teach more about motorcycling another time.”

“Yo, get me in on that too!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Once we study.”

“Right.” His excitement faded. “Once we study…and find some air conditioning...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the idea for this one was hokey, I realize. The idea of the bike's owner being Mitsuru came to me rather late, and probably doesn't align with canon. I suppose I just wanted to have some fun? I gotta get back on my P3FES run, honestly...
> 
> Oh, I'm also no motorcycle guy. I just did a bit of research on models for 2016 (since P5 takes place during that year).


	6. Day Six: Winter/Snow

_ January 1st, 2017 _ , the calendar read. The start of a new year, with new challenges and adventures for every person on Earth.

New Year’s Day was hardly a time to celebrate for the Niijimas. Makoto had hoped, prayed that this year she could spend a day with Sae. She had planned a relaxed day of hot cocoa, cookies, and a fireplace going throughout. They would watch the year’s first snowfall and take in the surroundings of a frosted Tokyo.

But now she was chiding her foolishness for believing that would happen. As usual Sae was called into work, yet that wasn’t the worst part. She was working to build a case on Masayoshi Shido, with the help of a convicted Ren Amamiya. 

And Ren had not told Makoto that Sae personally requested he turn himself in.

Almost a week later, and she could not understand why he had kept that from her. It hurt her deeply, even after talking it out with the rest of the Thieves. They were slowly working on plans to free him, but they had only just begun.

Having finished breakfast and arranged another lunch group meeting at Cafe Leblanc later, Makoto pondered over what to do. She had spent the previous few days researching what might be done to exonerate her lover, while also staying on top of her college preparations.

But she didn’t have the mindset for any of that right now. Looking outside her window, the sky was dark yet contained gaps in the clouds, where sunlight powered on through. The television forecast expected heavier snowfall later in the day.

Thinking it over, Makoto decided to go for a walk; the girl could use some fresh air to clear her mind. Staying home and sulking down over her problems would do no one any good. With the current time, she could bring her belongings with her to head for the train station later.

Getting dressed for the winter cold, she found in her hands a new scarf. It had been discovered in the attic of Leblanc by Futaba, noting that it was a gift Ren had forgotten to give to her. The scarf itself was well-crafted in royal blue fabric; perfect for Makoto. He knew her well.

As she made her way down through the building, she passed by many noisy apartments filled with sounds of family entertainment. She envied them. They had just defeated a false god last week and gained full support from the masses, yet now Makoto felt like fate was spitting on them.

With her coat zipped up, gloves equipped, and the new scarf nestled comfortably around her neck, Makoto was off. The young girl always walked with the same pace: back straight, arms at her side, eyes looking forward. It didn’t matter what was going on in her life, for she had since learned that she could eventually power through anything with enough determination.

No worrying about her boyfriend, no thinking about college, no thoughts over how Sae would build a strong case against Shido, none of those. Right now, Makoto Niijima wanted peace of mind.

Happily, the sky cleared a little further, allowing even more sunshine to present itself upon Tokyo. Makoto was glad to have checked the forecast beforehand, knowing that a visible sun did not guarantee warmth. The new scarf proved to be quite comfortable, not to mention a perfect fit. Had he tested it on someone else beforehand?

The most recent snowfall had left much of her neighbourhood chalk-white, reflecting the sun rays beautifully. Makoto felt reassured seeing other people walking up and down the streets, some alone and some with others. She had thought about wearing headphones for listening to music, but decided to take in the city ambience instead.

Along her travels, she handed out some money to the poor. Even if the Phantom Thieves could no longer help people, that didn’t mean she couldn’t. Some men and women on the streets had still not recovered from being swindled by Ichiryusai Madarame, who the team had taken down prior to her joining, and so made her feel extra responsible for helping out.

A snowflake found its way onto her nose; light flurries had begun. She stopped to catch a few in her hands, watching them quickly melt away. While she understood the science behind snow creation, Makoto still found it fascinating all the same.

Her walk took her past many areas, including the place where Ryuji lived. Makoto thought about visiting, but figured he was still asleep. They would be seeing each other later anyway.

Deciding now was a good time to board the train, she reflected a little. A year ago, she would have hardly thought about heading out on a day like today when she could be expanding her knowledge through studying. Makoto considered that important growth on her part, now being able to experience life again outside of academics.

In the neighbourhood of Yongen-Jaya where Cafe Leblanc was located, Makoto ended up doing a tour of the area before heading inside. Takemi Medical Clinic was closed for the day, as was the supermarket, yet to her surprise the batting cages were open.

Feeling motivated and in need of catharsis, the girl boldly entered herself into the Intermediate course. She hadn’t brought enough money to try Advanced, but wanted to challenge herself regardless.

The first ball was a miss, as was the second. For the third, Makoto adjusted her positioning, re-planting her feet on the ground and changing the angle of her bat swing. When she called for the pitch, she successfully smashed it as hard as she could. Repeating the success with the fourth ball, Makoto concentrated for the fifth and final pitch…

...only to miss unceremoniously. Her confidence faded as she looked disappointed in her inconsistency among swings, and she left without accepting the New Year’s prize offered to her by the middle-aged receptionist.

Perhaps she had spent too much time alone now? Above her the clouds were closing in on the city, with the sun almost wholly absent. The snow flurries from earlier had returned with a vengeance, accompanied by strong winds. Recognizing the lack of safety, Makoto hurriedly made her way inside Leblanc. She was early, yet doubted Sojiro would mind. Some company would put her at ease.

To her surprise, Sae was present at the counter with her usual coffee already served. The sight startled Makoto and left her rather speechless, even more so when Sojiro whispered something to Sae.

As Makoto walked further into the room, she was taken aback by Sae rising from her seat and, with some awkwardness, hugging her little sister. Sae apologized, saying she planned to be gone before the team showed up. When Makoto didn’t respond, her sister decided that those plans needed to change, promising to stay as long as she could.

Makoto felt reassured hearing that, thanking Sae for reconsidering. Sitting down back with her sibling, Sojiro took her order of her favourite blend. 

Reflecting on her walk, Makoto recognized that the time alone had done her some good, residual doubts or not. Her determination was slowly finding its way back: she would get Ren out of jail, she would grow closer with Sae, and she would be accepted to the top college of her choosing.

But right now, Makoto was able to relax in a place that brought her comfort, watching the snowfall with her sister.

“Oh Sis, have you ever tried Boss’ curry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this one makes sense all the way through, as I really just winged it. One more day left!


	7. Day Seven: Showtime/Dancing

“I made a fool of myself...”

She sighed, trying to relax her body after that event. “The post-festival party has never felt that long before…”

Looking at her opposite, Makoto felt reminded to express her gratitude. With a light rose tint to her cheeks, she thanked Ren. “By the way, I’m surprised you were able to say what you did back there.”

He turned away slightly. “You were in trouble, and I couldn’t ignore you.” Then his mouth smirked just enough for her to notice. “Besides, what I said was completely true.”

“Huh?” Makoto blushed a little more.

“Honestly, I’m just as surprised as you that it worked.” Ren appeared a little embarrassed to her.

“...I was at a complete loss for words.”

“So was I after I said that. Thank god the MC didn’t recognize me.”

“Hmhm.” Makoto’s hands folded over one another. “Regardless, you really helped me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He relaxed himself with her.

Makoto added something more to their conversation: “This may be a little rude to say, but you’re surprisingly reliable in a pinch. You know, my sister says if I ever get married, my husband should be somewhat reliable like that.”

Then she gasped, realizing what she had just spoken as Ren’s face appeared speechless. “Oh, ah...um, f-forget what I just said!”

“Husband?” Ren inquired. “Can you say that again?”

“Urgh!” Makoto pouted a little.

“Heh, husband...” He liked the sound of that.

Desperately she changed the topic before he could pursue further. “*ahem* Despite everything that happened with Akechi-kun, my final post-festival party has turned out to be quite the unforgettable one.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ren nodded. He wondered how it would have gone without any business of them being Phantom Thieves.

“Oh, that reminds me…” Makoto excitedly reached into her bag and pulled out a box which she handed to her boyfriend. “If you’d accept this…”

“What is it?” He was quite surprised. “Smells nice.”

“There’s four donuts in there, each a different flavour. I made them myself.” She beamed proudly. 

Even more surprised, Ren opened the box to have a look. Maple, chocolate, vanilla, and apple donuts were gently nestled within, arranged as if store-bought.

“They look delicious.” He closed the box again and smiled at her. “I can’t wait to eat them.”

Makoto was relieved. “I hope you enjoy them.” Hoisting her bag over her shoulder, she motioned for the door back downstairs. “Come, let’s go home.”

“Wait!”

“Huh?” 

Ren put the box down next to his own bag, then walked close to her. “You didn’t get to participate in the dance this year, right?”

“Oh, um, no.” Makoto turned back. “I was occupied with some council business then.”

Before he spoke again, Ren looked around. Up here on the rooftop, they were alone, and it wasn’t dark enough yet that they had poor visibility. Most students had gone home for the night, leaving the noise level low save for the constant city commotion. 

“Did you have something you wanted to talk about?” Makoto asked.

“Why don’t....” Ren scratched his head to make sure he was comfortable saying this “...why don’t we have a slow dance here?”

“A-A slow dance?” Makoto nearly jolted. “But I...I don’t-”

“I would just feel bad if you missed out on that part, since it’s your last year.”

“No no, that’s very thoughtful of you Ren.” Makoto put her bag down again, this time next to his own. “It’s just that I…don’t know how to slow dance.”

All he did was smile. “Heh, neither do I. I suppose we’ll learn as we go...my study partner.”

Damn him. Why was he the only person able to excite Makoto’s heart like this? “Well alright, when you put it that way…” 

Ren found some violin music via his phone, set it down on play, and gently reached out his hand to Makoto. She could feel her cheeks firing up as she grasped it trustfully.

With pride in his step, he helped her assume the classic couples dance position. Checking and double-checking to make sure they were both comfortable, the pair quietly spun around the rooftop of Shujin Academy. 

In her mind, Makoto was panicking. Yes, he was very close. Yes, she could see from his expression that he was just as nervous as she was. And yes, she stepped on his foot at least twice.

But like their time fighting together in the Metaverse, Makoto Niijima and Ren Amamiya were soon able to achieve a rhythm with each other. Before long they were smiling together, instinctually knowing when to make a move according to the music. Ren even managed to pull off a maneuver that brought Makoto close to the ground, yet carefully balanced to avoid harm. She appreciated how gentle he was with her always.

As their invisible violinist reached his crescendo and began the outro to bring his music to a close, Makoto found the courage to pull Ren all the way in for a kiss square on the lips. She couldn’t tell if his face was redder than his, yet felt the passion between them all the same.

“Thank you for this.” She whispered as the violinist died down. “I love you, Ren. So much…”

“I love you too, Makoto.”

Finally, the music ceased to play and they returned to the sound of distant Tokyo traffic. Ren bowed to Makoto, who did the same with her skirt.

“You were quite good for a first-timer.” He commented as they made their way downstairs with bags & donuts in possession.

Confidently she rebutted “I am a quick study. I’ll bet you gleaned that ability from me.” 

“Perhaps you’re right.” One finger softly found its way to her nose. “Beep.”

“Boop.” She laughed.

“Speaking of studying, I’ll need help with biology. I’ve got a killer test next week…”

Makoto took his hand once more. “Is that so? Luckily I know just how to make sure you pass…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so marks the end of Makoto Niijima Week 2020. I didn't think I'd actually be able to pull every single day off as I did; in that regard I'm pleased with myself. I hope each day was enjoyable for my wonderful audience, you guys rock. Credit for today's idea goes to Ric99 in the ShuMako Central discord, who posted this idea in our headcanons channel. I was totally smitten with it, honestly wish I could have drawn it out. Text form probably wasn't the best method of execution; alas I gave it a shot anyway.
> 
> With Makoto Week over, Lost will be taking priority again. Happy to see so many people looking forward to its continuation, hope I can deliver.
> 
> Gentle reminder: I have a Ko-Fi now! A single dollar would be appreciated if you could spare it and like what I do. Take care.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/tlk4554


End file.
